polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerusalemcube
Jerusalemcube |nativename = Kubiyat Yerushalayim Kura Al-Quds |founded = 4500 BC |onlypredecessor = 4ball |predicon = 4 |image = Judiasmcube.png |caption = I AM JERUSALEM!!! |personality = Split Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder) Schizophrenic |language = Hebrew and Arabic |type = Cityball |capital = itself |affiliation = Israelcube Palestineball |religion = Judaism Christianity Islam |friends = Addis Abababall Bethlehemball Ammanball Nazarethcube |enemies = Tel Avivcube |likes = Being a religious center, Miss Natalie Portman causing flame wars online |hates = Being split, Kosher and Halal fighting over him, Goyim |food = Kosher and Halal food |status = Not recognized by all nations |notes = Recognize me! Plox! I dont want to end up like Berlin! |reality = Capital of Israelcube |military = }} :Were you looking for East Jerusalemball, the Palestinian counterpart? is the cityball located in the Middle East. Israelcube (West Part) and (East Part) claim him as the capital, but the claim is not recognized internationally, although recognizes him as Israelcube's capital. Kebabs and Europeans fought over him for many centuries. He is schizophrenic, with four distinct personalities; sometimes he thinks he's a Jewcube, sometimes Christianity or Islam. He had another split personality of once, but it merged with Islamball after some intense therapy from . History Jerusalemcube born so many years ago that no-one remembers, but he was always part of the ancestors of Israelcube and Palestineball. Many countries and empires wanted the city of Jerusalem for religious reasons, but other clay took it fast. In 1947, the UNball began to divide Palestine into two clays: Arab and Jewish. Since the end of the 1948 war, Jerusalem is disputed to 2 regions: West Jerusalem, and East Jerusalem. In 1967, Israel took all the Jerusalem clay. In July 1980, Israel passed the Jerusalem Law as Basic Law. The law declared Jerusalemcube the "complete and united" capital of Israel. UNball was pissed and demanded all countryball embassies to leave Jerusalem and move to Tel Avivcube. Hosted Eurovision twice: 1979 and 1999. Since 1995, the U.S. Congress passed the Jerusalem Embassy Act and states that Jerusalemcube must be recognized as the capital of the State of Israel and Donald Trump did so on December 6, 2017, sparking reactions. In 2018, Italyball chose him to host the Big Start of the 101st Giro d'Italia, in honor of an Italian cyclist who helped rescue hundreds of Jewcubes in his country during the Holocaust. How to draw Like all the Jews Jerusalemcube is a cube: # Draw the basic transparent cube/hypercube # Draw two blue stripes # Draw the coat of arms of Jerusalem in the middle # Draw the eyes and you've finished Status on Jerusalemcube Due to its complex situation, the international legal and diplomatic status of Jerusalemcube is unresolved to this day. While the international community, De jure, regards East Jerusalemball, including the entire Old City, as part of the occupied Palestinian territories; neither part of him, West or East Jerusalem, is recognized as part of the territory of Israelcube or Palestineball. Under the United Nations Partition Plan for Palestine adopted by the General Assembly of the United Nations in 1947, Jerusalem was envisaged to become a corpus separatum administered by the United Nations. In the war of 1948, the western part of the city was occupied by forces of the nascent state of Israelcube, while the eastern part was occupied by Jordan. The international community largely considers the legal status of Jerusalemcube to derive from the partition plan, and correspondingly refuses to recognize Israeli sovereignty over the city. Jerusalemcube is one of the core key issues in the Israelcube–Palestineball peace process. Both Israelcubes and the Palestineballs want it as their capital. The EUball has said Jerusalem's status is that of corpus separatum. Donald Trump declared Jerusalemcube as the capital of Israelcube on December 6, 2017. Positions by primary clays * UKball - The UKball's position on Jerusalemcube states that "Jerusalemcube was supposed to be a ‘corpus separatum’, or international city administered by the UNball. But this was never set up: immediately after the UNGA resolution partitioning Palestineball, Israelcube occupied West Jerusalemcube and Jordan occupied East Jerusalem (including the Old City). We recognised the de facto control of Israelcube and Jordanball, but not sovereignty. In 1967, Israel occupied E Jerusalem, which we continue to consider is under illegal military occupation by Israel. Our Embassy to Israelcube is in Tel Avivcube, not Jerusalemcube. In E Jerusalemball we have a Consulate-General, with a Consul-General who is not accredited to any state: this is an expression of our view that no state has sovereignty over Jerusalem. He believes that the city's status has yet to be determined, and maintains that it should be settled in an overall agreement between the parties concerned, but considers that the city should not again be divided. The Declaration of Principles and the Interim Agreement, signed by Israel and the PLOball on 13 September 1993 and 28 September 1995 respectively, left the issue of the status of Jerusalem to be decided in the ‘permanent status’ negotiations between the two parties. * Russiaball - On 6 April 2017, Russiaball's Ministry of Foreign Affairs issued a statement saying, "We reaffirm our commitment to the UN-approved principles for a Palestinian-Israeli settlement, which include the status of East Jerusalemball as the capital of the future Palestinian state. At the same time, we must state that in this context we view West Jerusalemcube as the capital of Israelcube." Some commentators interpreted this as a Russian recognition of Israel's claim to West Jerusalemcube, while others understood the statement as his intention to recognize West Jerusalemcube as Israelcube's in the context of a peace deal with the Palestineballs. Russiaball has taken positions against Israeli settlement construction in East Jerusalemball. In March 2010, his Foreign Ministry denounced Israeli plans to construct homes for Jewcubes in East Jerusalem, calling the measure "unacceptable" and in opposition to "internationally acknowledged reconciliation proceedings". In January 2011, reaffirming Russiaball's recognition of the State of Palestineball, President Dmitry Medvedev said Russia "supported and will support the inalienable right of the Palestineballs to an independent state with its capital in East Jerusalemball. * Chinaball - he was one of the first states to recognize Palestineball in 1988. PRCball supports an independent and fully sovereign Palestinian state within the 1967 borders, with East Jerusalem as its capital. In a 2016 speech to the Arab League, PRCball president Xi Jinping said that “China firmly supports the Middle East peace process and supports the establishment of a State of Palestine enjoying full sovereignty on the basis of the 1967 borders and with East Jerusalem as its capital.” Xi said the Palestinian problem "should not be marginalized." PRCball has said that its position on East Jerusalem remains unchanged after Trump's December 2017 decision to move the American embassy to Jerusalemcube. Following the announcement, Chinese state media aired lengthy broadcasts emphasizing Palestinian opposition and lack of support for the move amongst America's European allies. Chinese news reports also stressed the risk of "instability and uncertainty" in the Middle East. Some analysts have argued that moving the embassy could push Israelcube to make concessions to the Palestinians in final status negotiations. * Franceball - "The EUball set out its position in a statement of principles last December. A 'two-state solution' with Israelcube and Palestineball side by side in peace and security. A viable state of Palestine in the West Bankball, including East Jerusalemball, and the Gaza Stripball, on the basis of the 1967 lines. A way must be found to resolve the status of Jerusalem as the future capital of both Israel and Palestine." - Catherine Ashton, High Representative for Foreign Affairs and Security Policy of the European Union. Relationships Friends Many friends of Israel are friends of Jerusalem. *Bat-Yamcube: Don't Worry Buddy. We help yuo against Tel Aviv! *The rest of the district: thank yuo for being against Tel Aviv! * Israelcube: Thank yuo for letting me be yuor capital. But why yuo love stupid Tel Aviv!? *Israelcube's friends: USAball, Canadaball, Czechiaball, ETC... The following countryballs recognised him as Israelcube's capital: * Vanuatuball - June 2, 2017 * USAball - December 6, 2017 * Czechiaball - December 6, 2017 * Guatemalaball - December 24, 2017 Neutral *Israel Districts: I RULE YUO ALL! IS HAPPIEST DAY IN MY LIEF!! Enemies *Tel-Avivcube: Yuo make me call tiny? Am could into 700,000 Population while yuo puny has 500,000! You suck so stop thinking yuo are so perfect! I hate that cube! And our football teams are the best of all Holy Land!!! *Kebab: Neighbor kebab. I only want peace!!! *Lesser Kebab: Other kebab. They are more stupid. Gallery zh:耶路撒冷立方体 es:Jerusaléncube Category:Israelcube Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Semites Category:Eurovision Host Category:Jewish Category:Palestineball Category:Jerusalemcube Category:Citycubes of Israelcube Category:Qur'an Category:Cityballs of Palestineball Category:Holy Category:Peaceful Category:Religionballs